


Façade

by Melody_Jade



Category: Jiàn Yǔ | Reign of Assassins (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: The doctor trembled underneath the point of the woman's blade. "This doesn't have to be difficult," she said, idly holding up a wanted poster. "You just have to tell me if you've ever seen this person, and if you have, what new face have you given her."
Relationships: Zeng Jing/Ye Zhanqing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Façade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/gifts).



* * *

Zhen Jing first met Zhanqing on an ordinary sunny afternoon.

Like all young ladies, she was browsing the stalls in their street market, picking up a trinket here and there. She stopped at Zeng Jing’s stall and admired a piece of cloth, exclaiming at the quality of the cloth and how vibrant its color was, and ended up buying that piece of cloth and a few others.

Zeng Jing would likely have forgotten about the lady, just one out of many other customers at the shop, except that night, her landlady introduced her to the new tenant – Zhanqing.

After that day, bit by bit, Zhanqing became a part of Zeng Jing’s life. First, she became a helper at their landlady’s stall, right next to Zeng Jing. Occasionally, she’ll step in to help up with Zeng Jing’s stall if she had to step away. They first found common ground in their landlady’s tendency for matchmaking, and hatched plots to escape matchmaking dinners together, laughing all the way. They cooked dinner together every night and spent long nights just talking. Zhanqing was witty and quick, an engaging conversationalist with a sharp sense of humor, and much to her surprise, Zeng Jing realized she could laugh.

Zhanqing and her friendship quickly became the biggest change to her new life. Xi Yu, in her previous life, had friends in her former group of assassins, but there was always a certain amount of wariness and tension in their interactions, double meanings in their conversations, loyalties to test and consider. Zeng Jing had never had such an uncomplicated friendship before.

And then there were the moments where Zhanqing’s hands lingered on her a little too long, or if she gazed at Zeng Jing a little too long. Moments that made Zeng Jing’s heart beat faster, wondering.

One night, as they were sharing stories and gossip over dinner, Zhanqing caught hold of her hand.

"Sister Zeng Jing," she said, a smile on her face that Zeng Jing found hard to resist. "I'm not reading you wrong, right?"

She leaned over and kissed Zeng Jing.

Later, much later, Zeng Jing would wonder why she never questioned how easily Zhanqing had slotted herself into Zeng Jing’s life, almost as though it was a calculated series of moves.

Xi Yu, the jaded assassin, would definitely have been suspicious right from the start.

But Zeng Jing had buried Xi Yu, and so she ignored that little voice in her head, threw herself wholeheartedly into what she thought a normal life was, and kissed Zhanqing back.

* * *


End file.
